


hand in hand, closer and closer

by TR33G1RL



Series: Share a Dance With Me [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Learning to Dance, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Apoo learns that Hawkins doesn't know how to slow dance and offers to teach him. At first, Hawkins doesn't want to dance, but he comes around to the idea. Maybe - just maybe - he even starts to like it.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Scratchmen Apoo
Series: Share a Dance With Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	hand in hand, closer and closer

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that I'm mentioning an Ipod in the year 2020, but there's no cell phones in one piece so here we are.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you've never learned? No one taught you? _Ever?"_ Apoo asks, astonishment in his voice and eyes wide as he looks over Hawkins one more time. He hardly believes that the infamous pirate known as 'The Magician' - whose poise and elegance is part of his very character - doesn't know how to ballroom dance. It seems like something that would be right up Hawkins' alley. It doesn't take any stretch of Apoo's imagination to be able to picture Hawkins in a fancy three-piece suit, a flower in his lapel and his hair pulled back and tied with a piece of ribbon. Hell, it makes more sense that Hawkins _would_ know how to dance than the fact that he _doesn't._

With an annoyed huff of a sigh, Hawkins turns his eyes from his tarot cards back to Apoo, who stands beside the shorter pirate, looking over his shoulder, blatantly trying to lean forward so he can catch Hawkins' gaze. "Yes, Scratchmen, that is what I'm telling you." With a slight shake of his head, Hawkins turns back to his reading, muttering, "It is what I have been telling you for the past fifteen minutes, in fact." He takes another card and lays it face down, the third and final card of the reading. A simple format for a simple question; how is today going to go? His first card to represent how his day had been going before now is The Hermit, upright. Nodding to himself, Hawkins agrees with the card. Indeed, he _had_ been having a nice, introspective day, one that was quiet and peaceful as Hawkins sat on the deck of his ship and ran a few readings. That was, until a certain DJ had managed to find his way onto Hawkins' ship and begin aimlessly conversing with his fellow Supernova. Which makes sense, as when Hawkins turns the second card over, he finds the Page of Swords, upright. Of course, a card in the element of air that has the meanings of 'curiosity' and 'communication'; Hawkins finds that the card fits Apoo to a perfect match. He rolls his eyes and goes to turn over the final card. But before he can, Apoo interrupts him.

"Hey!" Apoo protests, arms crossing and eyebrows furrowing. "I heard that!" He steps around to stand in front of Hawkins, leaning down so his face is directly in the Magician’s line of sight. When Hawkins doesn’t look up from his cards, Apoo loudly clears his throat, the sound oddly reminiscent of a bow drawing across the strings of a cello. Red irises like flower buds on the verge of bloom finally flick towards Apoo regarding him with a cool steeliness that would send shivers down a weaker being’s spine. The sharp stare doesn’t scare or unnerve Apoo, but he’s concerned that he might be on the verge of overstaying his welcome and getting a very violent removal from Hawkins’ ship. Standing back up and pulling himself out of Hawkins’ personal space, Apoo shrugs. “Is it really so weird that I’m confused that you don’t know how to dance? You really seem like the type that would.”

Sharply turning towards Apoo, Hawkins’ glare is a knife that might as well be held against the DJ’s throat. “Oh? And what ‘type’ is that?” he coolly asks, spitting the words like acid. “A royal prince looking for someone to court, or a gentleman with a noble upbringing?” Lips pulling into a dry, sarcastic grin, Hawkins scoffs, expression still colder than dry ice. “I’d suggest that you not say such things. I’m just as much a pirate as you are.” Hawkins’ hand moves back to his card to turn it over, but before his fingertips can brush across the smooth back of the tarot card, Apoo’s hand wraps around Hawkins’ wrist.

Once again, hauntingly bright eyes turn on Apoo, glancing at the hand holding onto Hawkins' arm before moving back to the violet of Apoo's irises. "That's not what I'm trying to say," Apoo replies with a roll of his eyes. "Trust me, I _know_ you're a pirate, and a ruthless one at that. I've seen you fight. I'm just saying that, well..." Looking over Hawkins again, Apoo can't deny that his eyes linger. "You're a handsome guy, I figured a lot of people would wanna dance with you and you would've learned how." Apoo supposes it's not exactly the most solid assumption, but it had made sense before he actually started thinking about it.

"To be blunt, Scratchmen, most people consider my reputation before my appearance, and with that in mind, they stay well away," Hawkins says, voice warningly low as he jerks his hand away from Apoo's grip. "My reputation is _far_ from attractive, and I'm sure if I asked someone for a dance, they would assume I'm challenging them to a duel to the death and pass out on the spot." An amused huff passes through Hawkins' lips at the mental image of someone in formalwear trembling on the ballroom dance floor when Hawkins asks them for a dance. He goes to turn over the final card - _once again_ \- but is stopped - _once again_ \- by Apoo’s voice.

_“I_ think that your reputation is pretty damn hot,” Apoo replies, grinning at Hawkins as he puts his hand on the table in front of the shorter pirate. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re handsome and all that, but your reputation? Damn!” Apoo whistles as he leans closer to the blonde. “I’m surprised you aren’t getting love letters at every island you dock at.”

The words Hawkins hears confuse him; it almost sounds like Apoo is trying to flirt with him. While it’s not the first time Hawkins has thought that Apoo’s words sound less like a compliment on his skills and more like flattery, it still surprises Hawkins nonetheless. Blinking in surprise, it takes Hawkins a moment to gather himself before his expression draws into a scowl. “What are you trying to pull, Scratchmen? Or do you think I would fall for such sugared words?” He glowers as he stands up, drawing himself to his full height as his hand moves to the sword at his hip.

Apoo laughs, loud and carefree, as he waves his hand in the air as if he could shoo off the sudden dark anger in Hawkins’ voice. “Hey now, hey now! I’m not trying to ‘pull’ anything!” Stepping around the table between them, Apoo willingly puts himself within the range of Hawkins’ blade. He can see the way Hawkins tenses, leaning away from the DJ as if he were about to take a step back and prepare to draw his blade. Before he has the chance to put the sword between them, Apoo extends his hand instead. He holds it out, his palm facing upwards as he says, “All I want is to be the one to share your first dance. I’ll show you how, so you won’t need to worry about any of that. Just let me show you how to dance, yeah?” Smiling at the shorter pirate, Apoo feels his heart beat against his ribs and lungs, both in excitement and nervousness at the fear that Hawkins might try to draw his blade on Apoo after all.

Tracing the path from Apoo’s fingers, up his arm and to his face, Hawkins tries to find any sign of deception in the vibrant purple, only to find none. Only genuine intentions shine in Apoo’s eyes at that moment, and that fact sets Hawkins at ease. “You want… to teach me how to dance.” Hawkins says bluntly, a statement rather a question.

“Well, duh, that’s what I just said! Ap-papapa!” Apoo replies, laughing at Hawkins’ surprise. “So?” He keeps his hand extended, flexing his fingers in an impatient gesture to encourage Hawkins to take his hand. “C’mon, let’s dance!”

Eyes going wide in bewilderment, Hawkins glances around. “There is not even music to dance to. What would be the point of dancing with no music?” The thought of stepping away leaves Hawkins’ mind entirely, leaving only surprise in its place. 

“You think I’d ever _let_ myself be _without music?_ You should know better than that, dear Hawkins.” Rolling his eyes with a laugh, Apoo pulls his headphones off of his head and steps forward to carefully adjust them over Hawkins’ ears. 

Hawkins watches as Apoo’s fingers gently slide long locks of hair behind the Magician’s ears before placing the headphones over his ears. As the soft cushion rests against his head, pressing over his ears, Hawkins can’t help but feel on edge as his hearing is greatly muffled. Watching Apoo carefully, Hawkins looks on as the Roar of the Sea pulls out a small device, clicking on it a few times before setting it on the table.

Suddenly, a slow, soft song begins to wash over Hawkins, the sound clear and beautiful, a melody of great emotion and passion. After a moment of just letting the music settle over his mind, Hawkins sees Apoo grinning at him, the curve of his lips proud and playful as he holds out his hand again. This time, Hawkins accepts the gesture, placing his hand in Apoo’s own and stepping closer.

Apoo can’t help but grin as he watches Hawkins’ surprised enjoyment of the music. When the other captain takes his offered hand and even moves closer, Apoo’s smile only grows, hurting his cheeks with the power of it. Gently, carefully, slowly, Apoo reaches his other hand out. He places it on Hawkins waist, daring to pull the other man just a bit closer. Watching Hawkins’ face for any sign of indignation or discomfort, Apoo is greatly relieved to find that, when red eyes meet his own, there is only a hint of confusion and shock before Hawkins moves his own hand to rest on Apoo’s upper arm. Hawkins looks back to Apoo for a confirmation that he’s placed his hand correctly, and when Apoo beams at him and nods encouragingly.

They begin a slow rhythm, Apoo guiding Hawkins in small steps back, forward, and whichever way follows as he decides on a nonsensical pattern rather than a strict dance. Hawkins is stiff, his motions clearly uncomfortable as he tries to follow Apoo’s lead, though his motions are unpracticed. But, as he listens to the music, he begins to fall in step with it and with Apoo, who seems to have the song memorized. It’s only after the first minute of dancing that Hawkins realizes that he can feel the vibration of the song and the humming in Apoo’s chest, and Hawkins knows that he’s right about Apoo having the song known in his heart. He wonders, somewhere in the back of his mind, if this is a song that Apoo holds dear and is sharing with Hawkins as a gesture of something that Hawkins’ subconscious can’t name. The thought makes Hawkins smile, and he doesn’t try to suppress it.

The smile Hawkins gives Apoo is small and subtle and would undoubtedly be unnoticeable to a passerby, but Apoo himself can see it and, to him, that means the entire world. “You’re doing great,” he whispers, his voice still much louder than most people’s would be in the same situation due to his sound-based powers. Hawkins’ brow arches in question, clearly unable to tell what Apoo is saying. He moves his hand up to the headphones over his ears, but before Hawkins can move his hand too far from Apoo’s arm, the Roar of the Sea shakes his head, annunciating the shape of the words as he mouths ‘It’s nothing.’

Nodding in response, Hawkins lays his hand back on Apoo’s arm, his eyes closing as he listens closely to the music, the gentle voice and acoustic instruments that sing of love and fondness. He doesn’t even mind when Apoo pulls him even closer, their bodies close enough that Hawkins can gently lay his head on Apoo’s chest, feeling the vibrations of the DJ’s humming reverberate through his forehead and cheek.

Glancing down, Apoo realizes that Hawkins is calm, gently swaying in time with Apoo as they slowly move over the deck of Hawkins’ ship in a slow dance. Apoo smiles to himself, his cheeks taking on the slightest bit of color as he feels Hawkins exhale a slow, relaxed breath as he laces his fingers with Apoo’s. Hawkins is the most relaxed the taller pirate has ever seen him, his features smoothed out and peaceful. He’s beautiful, just like Apoo had said earlier. It takes everything in Apoo’s willpower not to steal a kiss from Hawkins’ lips, but for now, this is more than Apoo could ever ask for, and he’s thankful for every second of it.


End file.
